Star Wars: Outlaws
by JRoar
Summary: Story written by friends. Some characters from the game. I don't own Star Wars or anything associated with it, just looking to write. So basically this will be based on the Old Republic era way, before the events of the movie. The main characters will be the three Knights first mentioned. Chapters will be short but good. Leave reviews, follow, favorite it please. Enjoy.
1. SWO: Chapter 1

# Star Wars The Old Republic: Outlaws

The Old Republic was very strict. Since the rise of the Sith, the Republic outlawed former Jedi and disowning them from the Order. Most of these Jedi formed their own rogue groups but few of these "outlawed" Jedi's managed to carry on, feeling as if they had no purpose left for them but three former Knights did as they made a base on the outer rim forest world of Amarin to escape persecution. The Knights were: Jefro Eamir, Zenun Essej, and Neeux. All were once prominent Knights of the Republic and foes of the Sith but now it would seem that no one is to trust. Jefro had long dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes while Zenun had short brown hair with brown eyes and Neeux had a medium length brown hair with light brown eyes. Each had hooded robes and exploration outfits. Jefro wore a green set. Zenun wore a tan set and Neeux wore a dark, almost black, set.

Deep in the forest was their base. Only the three of them were there, on the whole planet, as the world was never fully explored and was uninhabited by any humanoids. Each now had a deep hatred for the Republic. As the sun rose over the trees the three were boarding their ship, the Everhawk, and were headed to Mustafar to seek out a disturbance in the Force. On board the Everhawk, Zenun got into the pilot's seat as Jefro and Neeux eased into passenger seats.  
"Do we know for sure what is at Mustafar?" asked Zenun.  
"No, only that something is array there." Jefro said.  
"Let's get going, I'm getting tired of sitting around all day." Neeux said.  
"Patience, Neeux. We shall not go back to our Republic days. We'll start something new some day." Jefro said.  
"That sounds good. No more Republic and no more Sith." Zenun said as he started up the Everhawk and began ascending through the atmosphere.  
"It will be possible, we'll make sure of it." Jefro said. The Everhawk lined up with its desired destination as Zenun put in the coordinates and pushed the button to engage in hyperspace.

The trip lasted only a few hours as they came out of hyperspace and appeared in front of Mustafar. The Everhawk lowered to a landing platform on the molten surface. They disembarked to see fiery canyons and lava flowing down to a massive river of lava.  
"I hate this planet." Neeux said in disgust.  
"Well it is undesirable but we must carry on." Jefro said. They walked down a small canyon and around a crater when they came upon a large spire. The spire was nearly a hundred feet tall. "This was where the disturbance was coming from." Jefro said.  
"Then we go up." Zenun said. They each walked up the spire, minding the severe slopes and wary edges. There was a break in the path as a part of it was gone leaving a massive whole.  
"Seems we can't get across the usual way." Zenun said sarcastically.  
"Then we force jump." Jefro said as he did. Neeux was next and then Zenun. They continued up the path until they finally reached the top where a figure stood with its back to them. The figure was dressed all in black as a black mist came from where it stood. They stood still.  
"The Force is strong here." Zenun said.  
"Let's go see what it is." Neeux said. Just then the figure turned around revealing a severely burned man. He drew his lightsaber, revealing that he was a Sith Lord.  
"Sith!" Zenun said as he drew his own, blue lightsaber. Neeux drew his yellow-orange lightsaber as Jefro drew his green lightsaber. Each stood there for a moment when the Sith Lord said, "I am Lord Yaburn. The Sith know of the breaking in the Republic. I look to exploit it as do many other Sith. If you are truly done with the Republic then it would be wise of you to drop your sabers and side with us."  
"We are done with the Republic. Both sides are now enemies to us." Jefro said.  
"How can you expect to fight a two front war?" Lord Yaburn asked.  
"We will! The Sith are our mortal enemy!" Neeux said definitely.  
"Such a waste of potential then." Lord Yaburn said as he used his force lightening on Neeux who deflected it away. Jefro used force push to throw Lord Yaburn off the edge.  
"That was... easy?" Zenun said before Lord Yaburn floated up on a sentinel droid. The three Jedi stood with their sabers still drawn as Lord Yaburn said, "The Sith gave you a chance. Now you will be hunted down and we will find_** **_you, Jedi Knights." He then flew away on top of his droid.  
"Seems we made a new friend." Zenun said.  
"Jefro, if what you said is to come true then we should need to act fast." Neeux said.  
"I know. Let us go to Naboo."  
"Naboo? For what?" Zenun asked.  
"Naboo is home to hundreds of former Jedi who've been crossed by the Republic. Also I know of a senator who could help us." Jefro explained.  
"Why do we need a senator?" asked Neeux.  
"She could help allude the Republic's search on us."  
"The Republic can't find us!" Neeux said assure that they could remain undetected by the Republic.  
"How long do you think that could last? Do you want to run your entire life, Neeux, or do you want to fight? If you want to fight then she could be our ticket." Jefro said. Neeux stayed quiet for a moment before saying, "Let's go to Naboo."  
"Let's head back to the Hawk." Zenun said. They each returned down the path towards their ship to head to Naboo. 


	2. SWO: Chapter 2

# Star Wars: Outlaws

The Everhawk touched down on a Naboo landing pad. As the Knights disembarked they each put on a cloak so they wouldn't be detected by Republican guards. They walked out of the hangers and entered a street when Jefro said, "You two, go find Mar Mos."  
"Who's that?" Neeux asked.  
"He's another Knight. He fled to Naboo a few years ago. If he doesn't know of any other betrayed Jedi on Naboo then I don't know who would." Jefro said as he surveyed the area and said, "You might want to check the cantinas."  
"We will but what of you?" Zenun asked.  
"I'm going to see what I can do about the senator. We'll meet here in an hour."  
"We'll head out now. Good luck." Zenun said as he and Neeux walked away in the opposite direction.

Senator Dellos Jansa was standing, looking out her large window in her senator's quarter. Her long brown hair glowed in the sunlight as the jewelry she wore sparkled. Her elegant senator's dress flowed swiftly from the gentle breeze coming from an open window. A knock came from the open door when her maiden walked in and said, "Madam, there's someone here that says he knows you."  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
"He would not say only that you would recognize him." the maiden said.  
"Very well, send him in." Dellos said. The maiden left and returned with Jefro. Dellos froze before saying to the maiden, "Leave us for a moment." The maiden left and shut the door. Dellos walked up to Jefro and said, "It has been so long."  
"Indeed. Far to long." Jefro responded.  
"What brings you to Naboo?" she asked.  
"I... we need your help." Jefro said. "Of course. For what?" Dellos asked.  
"I'm sure you've heard of the Republic's outlawing of certain Jedi?" Jefro asked. Dellos nodded.  
"Well I am one of them and two of my friends also. We need you, if possible, to deflect some pressure off of us."  
"Yes but what for? If you are not part of the Republic, and I hope not of the Sith, then who are you for?" Senator Dellos asked.  
"Ourselves and our cause. Its time for a revolution." Jefro said. Dellos stood stunned before saying, "I will help but you must know that if I do this, and I'm discovered, I would be in serious trouble."  
"No worries. If something does happen we'll come for you." Jefro ensured.  
"Alright, now I have some senators to talk to." Dellos said with a smile.

The cantinas of Naboo were nothing special. The only two where the Knights touched down were in the slums of the city. They walked up to one and entered, revealing the drunkenness of the patrons inside.  
"Seems like my type of place." Neeux said.  
"Let's go." Zenun said as they walked over to the bartender, who was a Rodian. Zenun said, "Hey, do you know where we can find Mar Mos?"  
"Who wants to know?" said the Rodian.  
"A friend." Zenun simply said.  
"What friend?" the Rodian said.  
"Enough of the mind games! Can you tell us where he is or not?" Neeux said, frightening the Rodian.  
"It would be wise not to go against him." Zenun said.  
"He's sitting in the corner booth over there." The Rodian said while pointing over to a man who was wearing blue robes under a tan cloak.  
"Thank you." Zenun said as he and Neeux walked to the booth and sat down. Armad looked up skeptically and said, "Alright, how much do I owe?"  
"You don't owe anything." Zenun said.  
"So why are you here?" Mar asked.  
"On behalf of your friend, Jefro Eamir." Neeux said.  
"Jefro? I thought that swamp rat died years ago. What does he want?"  
"He knows of your outlawing and wants to start something." Zenun explained.  
"What sort of something?" Mar asked.  
"All of us have been outlawed. We all hate the Republic for its corrupted core and its tyrant like ways..." Zenun started. Mar listened with interest.  
"...We want to start a revolution." Zenun finished.  
"That's great! I mean that's great." Mar said while trying to control his excitement. He said, "Do you have others?"  
"That's where you come in." Neeux said.  
"I can round up at least two dozen here." Mar said.  
"Good, do so and come to our camp on Amarin. Here's the coordinates." Zenun said as he handed him a piece of paper. Mar took it and said, "I'll make my way there with the other Jedi in a few days."  
"Sounds good. Until then we wish you the best of luck." Zenun said.  
"May the Force be with you." Mar said.  
"As to you." Neeux said. They walked out of the cantina as Neeux said, "So we're actually starting this."  
"Yes, we are. The Republic needs to be taught a lesson." Zenun said. They walked back to the Everhawk where Jefro was leaning on the hull. They walked up as Jefro said, "Well?"  
"Mar is on board. He's rounding up some and will arrive in a few days." Zenun said.  
"Excellent." Jefro said.  
"And what of you?" Neeux asked.  
"Senator Dellos will help us. She's deflecting now as we speak. We should have more freedom now for a time." Jefro said.  
"We're set then." Zenun said.  
"We're set. As soon as Mar arrives on Amarin we'll begin the revolution." Jefro said. Everyone nodded before Jefro said, "Let's get going." They boarded the Everhawk as it began to ascend and enter hyperspace heading to Amarin.

They arrived on Amarin and touched down. As they disembarked Jefro paused. Zenun turned to him and said, "What's wrong?"  
"I sense a disturbance."  
"Here? This world is practically unknown." Neeux said. Jefro lifted his arm and used the Force to throw one of the metal crates around their camp aside to reveal a bounty hunter. The bounty hunter used his jetpack to ascend but Zenun used the Force to throw him back down. Neeux ran over and drew his saber to keep him down when Jefro ran over and said, "No do not kill him."  
"Why not? He's on our planet!" Neeux said.  
"He could have some information." Zenun said as he walked up.  
"Yes, he can. Put him in a cell." Jefro said. Neeux lifted him up and took away his blaster as Zenun led him to the cells. Once he was locked up, Jefro stood in front and said, "Why are you here?"  
"Your names were on a hologram on Tatooine. You're worth a lot to both the Republic and the With." the bounty hunter said.  
"And what is your name?" Jefro asked.  
"Codan Haypem." he said.  
"Well, Codan, do you agree with the Republic's ways?"  
"No not really." Codan said.  
"What about the Sith?"  
"Absolutely not."  
"Would you want to see change?"  
"I would. To many unimportant laws." Codan said.  
"Then why not help us?" Jefro said.  
"And what exactly would I be doing?" Codan asked.  
"Well you like to capture prisoners. If we have a target in need of questioning then its your call."  
"Sounds promising." Codan said. He thought for a moment and said, "Alright, I'll help."  
"Good." Jefro said before releasing the energy cell holding Codan. He walked over and said, "Welcome to our cause." Codan nodded.


	3. SWO: Chapter 3

# Star Wars: Outlaws

A few days have passed since the Naboo negotiations. The Knights were waiting for Mar to arrive with the other Jedi. Jefro was sitting at a table with Zenun as they were planning what to do next on a map.  
"Tatooine has a small Sith outpost." Jefro said.  
"Dandoran has a Republic base for vehicles." Zenun said.  
"I say we hit the Republican base." Neeux said as he walked in.  
"Could possibly steal some for ourselves too." Jefro added.  
"I do have a transport barge back on Coruscant if one of you can take me there." Codan suggested.  
"Sounds good." Jefro said.  
"When Mar arrives I'll take his ship and head there with Codan." Neeux said.  
"Alright but we'll have to do it soon before they resupply." Jefro said as a ship could be heard.  
"Must be Mar." Zenun said. They walked out of their command center and out into the courtyard as the ship descended. Mar came out the back followed by at least fifteen other Jedi. Mar walked up and said, "Well, what do you think?"  
"Just fine. We have our first objective." Jefro said.  
"Oh, and what is it?"  
"A small Republican vehicle factory on Dandoran." Jefro said.  
"Our first strike against the Republic." Mar said.  
"Yes. Neeux needs your ship to take Codan to Coruscant so he can get his transport ship."  
"Fine by me." Mar said.  
"Neeux, get going."  
"We'll be back in a couple hours." Neeux said as he boarded the ship, followed by Codan.  
"Is that a bounty hunter?" Mar asked.  
"Yes, don't worry. He's on our side." Jefro said.  
"Right." Mar said. Jefro took a second look at the Jedi and said to Mar, "Uh, Mar?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do they look a little... young to you?" Jefro asked.  
"They're all Padawans or use to be Padawans." Mar said.  
"Padawans?!" Zenun said.  
"Easy, Zenun. We need followers and this is a good start even if they are young." Jefro said. He turned to Mar and said, "See them to the quarters, two per room, and then bring them to the training grounds."  
"Yes. Jedi, follow me!" Mar said as he walked off followed by the young Jedi. Zenun turned to Jefro and said, "We need a larger force to be able to do something."  
"I know. We'll develop scouts to talk to the other Jedi around the galaxy." Jefro said.  
"Sounds like a good plan. We should start right away." Zenun suggested.  
"Then let's start." Jefro said. They walked to the training room just before Mar brought the Jedi. Once all were inside the training room Jefro spoke and said, "We need to spread the word faster. You all know why you're here. We need a few Jedi Scouts to be trained and help spread the word. Any volunteers?" Six Jedi raised their hands. "Very well you six step forward. As for everyone else you are free to mediate and use the resources around you to reach your full potential. I know you are only Padawans and this is asking a lot but we need everyone and anyone. So for all of you here we welcome you. Welcome to the Jedi Order."  
The Jedi clapped and cheered before dissolving in different directions. The six that raised their hand remained as Zenun said, "You all will be the first of the Jedi Scouts. Your training starts now." As Zenun began training the scouts Jefro walked off with Mar, talking. He led him into the command room and said, "These scouts will help spread the word faster. This planet, because its so remote, should be a good capital for us."  
"What should our capital be?" Mar asked.  
"Javoiskk? Unique like our cause?" Jefro suggested.  
"Sounds perfect." Mar said.  
"Good. Now we are the Jedi Order. We will prevail." Jefro said. Just then the hologram lit up. Jefro walked over and pushed the button revealing that it was Senator Dellos.  
"Senator, what is it?"  
"Good news, senator Maron Roovste has agreed to finance your revolution." Dellos said.  
"You told another senator? We can't be trusting loose ears, senator." Jefro said.  
"Relax, Senator Roovste has a great dislike for the Republic so he is to be trusted."  
"As long as he can. I am sure you know what you are doing." Jefro said.  
"I am. Where can we meet to discuss further actions?" Dellos asked.  
"Come to Amarin. Here's the coordinates." Jefro said as the coordinates popped up on the hologram.  
"We should be there in a couple days." Dellos said.  
"See you then." Jefro said before the hologram went out. He turned to Mar when Zenun came in with one of the scouts, a twi'lek. "Jefro, this is, uh... what was your name again?"  
"Eyuwmihi, or just Eyu for short." the twi'lek said.  
"Very well, Eyu. Zenun, what's this about?" Jefro said.  
"Nothing really. She's just the most capable of the scouts as of now. Just thought you should know."  
"Good." Jefro said before turning his gaze back to Eyu and saying, "So, Eyu, are you ready for your first task?"  
"Yes, I'm ready." She said.  
"Very well. Pick someone else and travel to Alderaan and look for Ragnarok. He's another Knight. Convince him." Jefro said.  
"Yes, as soon as transport arrives." Eyu said. Jefro nodded as she turned and left. Jefro turned to Mar and Zenun and said, "That's another problem. We have very few transport available."  
"Well let's wait for the senators to come." Mar said.  
"Seems wise. Now we wait for Neeux and Codan." Jefro said.  
Neeux returned with Mar's ship quickly as Codan followed close by. As both ships touched down Jefro and Zenun approached. Neeux walked out of the Everhawk and said, "So, we ready to go?"  
"Indeed." Jefro said. He turned to Mar who was standing behind him and said, "You and the rest get in the freighter. Eyu, take Mar's ship and do what I asked. We strike now." Jefro said as he boarded the Everhawk with Neeux and Zenun. All three ships ascended away.

Dandoran was a few hours travel from Amarin. The ships landed a few miles from the factory. The forests of Dandoran were much like the ones on Amarin except colder. The Knights came to a tree line just before the factory. As they stopped, Jefro turned to Zenun and Neeux and said, "Take a few of the others and attack from the sides. Mar, attack from the back. You two with me." The Knights scattered about in the tree line to get in their places when Jefro and his Knights stepped out of the tree line. The soldiers guarding the factory didn't think much until they got closer. One guard yelled out, "You, who are you?" Jefro didn't say anything. The guard repeated his question, this time drawing his blaster. Jefro raised his hand and tossed the guard aside against a pile of metal creates. The other guard quickly tried to raise his blaster when the other two Knights force pushed him into the metal doors. Zenun, Neeux, and Mar began their own assault. Blasters and repeater rifles began firing from above. Neeux saber threw his lightsaber at the two turrets hindering his squad as it sliced the turrets, and the guards manning them, in half. Zenun had his fair share of infantry as he and his squad battled the oncoming soldiers. Zenun deflected the blaster fire of one soldier while piercing his lightsaber in another and using the force on another two by slamming them together. The other Knights handled the rest of the soldiers, who were no match. Once the outside was clear and the storage hangers were opened, the Knights stormed the inside. Jefro, Zenun, and Neeux all walked mindlessly of the bodies flying around and the ongoing battle that was happening around them as they made their way to the factory's officer quarters. The doors were shield shut as Jefro used both hands with the Force to pry the door open slowly as sparks flew from the edges. Once the door was finally open, a Jedi Master laid inside and force pushed Jefro into a wall down the hall as Zenun and Neeux drew their sabers. The Jedi Master said, "Outlawed Jedi, eh? Whatever you plan on doing won't be worth your efforts."  
"Who are you?" Zenun asked.  
"Master Quinto." he said. Jefro slowly got up and drew his saber before returning to where they stood and said, "Master, you must know what the Republic is doing is wrong."  
"What the Republic is doing is best for the Republic." Master Quinto said.  
"Yes, but not for its people or the Jedi." Jefro said.  
"The Republic has been corrupted." Zenun added. Master Quinto stared and said, "If your minds are set, fine." He used his Force to bring down a large cylinder pipe onto the Knights but the Knights used their own to counter the falling metal. By the time they avoided the pipe, Master Quinto was gone.  
"Where could he have gone?" Zenun asked.  
"Back to the capital city I'm sure." Jefro said.  
"Then we should find him!" Neeux said.  
"And start an all out war with resources we don't have? No, not until the senators arrive. Until then lets do what we came to do and salvage some vehicles." Jefro said. The three Knights returned to the bottom floor to oversee the loading.


	4. SWO: Chapter 4

# Star Wars: Outlaws

Once the small group of Jedi returned to base they immediately began offloading the vehicles and starships they acquired. The vehicles included many speederbikes, several starfighters, an abundance of astronomical droids, and a few hunter-killer droids. Jefro walked with Mar to where the droids were. He looked them over, seeing that they needed much work except one. Jefro turned to Mar and asked, "Is that one functional?"  
"Yes. He has all the parts required. All he really needs is a system reboot and he should be fine." Mar answered.  
"How soon?"  
"I could have him up and ready in a few hours or so."  
"Good. Get on it." Jefro said as he walked out leaving Mar with the droids.

Jefro returned to where the offloading was and stood with Zenun and Neeux. Not long after a ship appeared in the distance. The three Knights looked at it as Jefro said, "Its Eyu." The ship landed as Eyu and another exited. Eyu walked over to the Knights and said, "Ragnarok said he is willing to join us. He will round up however many he can and report here." "Good. Help with the offload." Jefro said. Eyu nodded and went to go help. The three formed a circle as Zenun said, "It won't be long until the Republic will make us a priority."  
"I agree. Master Quinto will tell the Republican Committee of what happened." Neeux added.  
"No matter what they say they still would have to find us which would prove a greater challenge." Jefro said. Another ship appeared in the distance. Zenun looked at it and said, "Who's that?"  
"The senators most likely." Jefro said. The ship came in slowly, hovered, and slowly made its landing in an open piece of land before Senator Dellos and Senator Roovste exited. Both walked over to the Knights as Senator Dellos said, "Knights, this is Senator Roovste. He is willing to assist."  
"Let us go inside to talk." Jefro said. They all walked inside the base and stood in a circle around the command table. Jefro began as he said, "Senator Roovste, you are aware of what we intend to do?"  
"Yes and I want to help. The Republic is full of corrupted senators and leaders. We need to change it for the better." Senator Roovste said.  
"I am glad you think this way. However, we are not equipped to carry out a war against the Republic, let alone the Seth." Jefro added.  
"Not to worry. I can help fund you with the necessary vehicles but you would need to provide the manpower. One Jedi is equivalent to fifty Republican soldiers, I hear."  
"I understand. We are working on that as we speak." Jefro said as he looked at Zenun.  
"You have a fine start. Keep on it and you'll have an army of Jedi." Roovste said.  
"We are sending Jedi Scouts across the galaxy to report to certain Jedi Knights to convince them. In no time we would have an army, like you said." Jefro said.  
"You are starting an underground revolution. Great. Now, I must go pull some strings." Roovste said.  
"I will continue to deflect but it is getting harder. Your latest actions have put a greater target on your back and there is talk to start searching the outer rim." Dellos said.  
"News travel fast, huh?" Zenun said rhetorically.  
"Just make sure they stay off of us for a little while longer. Just until Senator Roovste can do what he says he can do. Then, we'll begin. For real this time." Jefro said. Dellos nodded.  
"Let's go. We'll be in contact." Senator Roovste said to Jefro before walking out. Their starship could be heard outside as Mar entered the room. He said, "The droid is operational."  
"Good. Lets go see it." Jefro said. They walked out of the command room and to the storage room where one droid stood. Jefro approached it and said, "HK, are you well?"  
"I am well, master. My system is fully intact and my weaponry is superb." HK said in a robotic voice.  
"How is your language recognition?" Zenun asked.  
"I understand and can speak over seven hundred known languages." HK responded.  
"Your core?" Jefro asked.  
"My core is intact but has a few minor hinders. All should be fixed in a few hours."  
"That is good. Rest for right now and here." Jefro said as he handed the droid a blaster rifle.  
"Thank you, master. I will." HK said. Jefro turned and exited being followed by Zenun and Neeux as he said, "Send the other scouts."

Zenun walked to where the scouts were meditating and said, "Scouts go across the galaxy and look for these Knights: Sadee Avretus, Joro Berkvine, and Valik Osverlik." He turned to Eyu and said, "I want you to search for Master Xerfif Aerosus. He was betrayed, like us, and if we have him on our side then he could be a big boost to us."  
"I will not return until he is with us." Eyu said.  
"Good, now get going." Zenun said. Eyu walked passed him and out of the base. Zenun looked at the doorway and said, "May the Force be with you all." 


	5. SWO: Chapter 5

# Star Wars: Outlaws

Senator Roovste kept his promise and gave the Jedi an abundance of credits, vehicles, and a couple starships. Jefro, Zenun, and Neeux boarded the Everhawk. Before Jefro entered he turned to Mar and said, "Continue training and maintain contact with the scouts, especially Eyu." "Will do." Mar said waving him off. Jefro entered as the ship's door closed. Zenun lifted the Everhawk and entered hyperspace.

The Everhawk touched down on the desert planet of Tatooine. Jefro, Neeux, and Zenun sat in a cantina to meet with one of Codan's contacts, who was a Tusken named Ur Hur. "So, how has the Republic been fairing?" asked Jefro.  
"Not good." Ur Hur said.  
"That's excellent." Neeux said happily.  
"No you don't understand. Since your recent attack and the outlawing there has been some disarray happening."  
"Hasn't there already been disarray?" Zenun asked.  
"Not like this." Ur Hur began to say as he checked to make sure no one was listening before lowering his voice and saying, "Two Jedi have begun a Civil War within the Republic."  
"Go on." Jefro said, leaning in.  
"A Jedi named Revan and his apprentice, Malek, have gone rogue, much like yourselves. They have a large contingency of followers. Much are of their former Jedi who served under them. Revan, himself, almost ended the Republic the other day but was stopped short due to some complications." Ur Hur said.  
"Oh my, but we already met a Sith Lord." Zenun said.  
"Yes, but there are many other Sith Lords. Revan and Malek are just the highest. They have become the Sith. Revan now calls himself the High Sith Lord."  
"So let's go kill him!" Neeux said.  
"No. How can we stop them? We have a small amount of followers." Jefro said.  
"That is not enough. Revan has hundreds." Ur Hur said. He looked around again and said, "I do know of something that could help."  
"Well go on." Jefro said.  
"Oh no. These things don't come cheap."  
"We don't have time to mess around!" Neeux said.  
"Then I guess you don't want it."  
"How much?" Zenun asked.  
"I suppose three hundred credits would pay it."  
"Here." Zenun said as he handed over the credits. Ur Hur took it and said, "There is a Jedi named Bastila Shan. She has made refuge on Taris after the outlawing. She wasn't outlawed herself but left for other reasons."  
"Thank you. Let's go." Jefro said to Ur Hur before turning to the other two and walking out of the cantina.  
"I warn you, Bastila is a fiery one." Ur Hur said to the Knights as they walked out of the cantina.

Taris was an hour away. They landed on a landing pad and began their search for Bastila. They walked to a droid dealer as he said, "Welcome, how may I assist you?"  
"We need information." Zenun said.  
"Very well, what kind of information?" asked the dealer.  
"Do you know where we can find a person Bastila Shan?" Jefro asked. The dealer thought for a moment before saying, "I've only heard that name once before. Just this morning in fact. A few men were talking about her. I overheard them saying the underground. You might want to check there." the dealer said.  
"Thank you." Jefro said. They walked out as the dealer said after them, "Anytime." The Knights walked over to an elevator as Jefro said, "This leads to the underground."  
"Let's go." Zenun said. They entered the elevator and proceeded downward. Once out of the elevator, the Knights took their first steps in the underground. The underground was a very gloomy, poor, and violent place. They paced carefully down a long hallway when two bandits sprung from the corners. Jefro forced shocked one of them as Zenun slashed the other's arm and then pierced his chest. Another bandit was up high on a perch as he used his longblaster and fired at Jefro and Zenun who deflected the shots. Neeux force sprinted down the hall and jumped up to the perch before stabbing the bandit in the gut. When they reached each other, Zenun said, "Well this place is hostile."  
"Let's keep going. Bastila needs to be down here somewhere." Jefro said. They continued down out of the hallway and emerged to a massive open land with bluish sand.  
"She could be anywhere." Neeux said.  
"Then we start the search." Jefro said. They continued to walk when they came upon a door. Banging could be heard coming from inside as a voice called out from within and said, "Anyone out there?!"  
"Open the door." Jefro said. Neeux opened the metal door as a twi'lek of blue skin jumped out, covered in silt, and was followed by a wookie. Zenun drew his saber, noticing her own saber, as Jefro said, "No." The twi'lek brushed herself off and said, "Thanks guys. I was starting to think no one would get me out of there."  
"Glad to help." Zenun said, sheathing his saber.  
"How'd you get locked up?" Jefro asked.  
"Some jerks locked us up. They said they would be back but they never showed."  
"What's your name?" Zenun asked.  
"Mission. Mission Vao. And this is Zaalbar." she said.  
"Well, we're glad to get you free." Jefro said before turning. Mission quickly said, "Hey, uh, what are you guys doing down here anyway? I mean this place is only for the poor and weak and you three don't look like either."  
"We're looking for someone named Bastila. She can help us." Jefro said.  
"Bastila Shan? I know where to find her. Follow me." Mission said as she began to walk. Zenun looked at Jefro, who just shrugged, as he began to follow.  
"Hey wait. How can we trust her?" Neeux called out. Zaalbar stood over him as Neeux looked up, seeing the large wookie, and said, "Ok, alright." before following.

Mission led the Knights through the sandy terrain when Neeux spoke up and said, "Do you even know where you're going?"  
"In fact I do. You'll still be circling around this place without a guide." Mission said.  
"Whatever." Neeux said.  
"Do you know where you are leading us, Mission?" Jefro asked seriously.  
"Yes. Bastila is through the double hallway there." she said. They entered the dark hallway when a large group of bandits emerged from the shadows, each holding a lightsaber.  
"They're Sith Apprentices!" Zenun said.  
"Let's kill them all!" Neeux said as he went forward to battle. Zenun did the same as he took on one of them, the blades clashing to make a screeching sound before both flew back. Jefro grabbed one of the Seth apprentices with his Force grip and threw him into another apprentice who pierced him accidentally. Neeux then slashed one of his arms off before delivering the final blow which sent the apprentice flying into a wall. Mission battled her own Sith apprentice as she knocked him off balance with the Force before sliding under him and pushing her blue lightsaber through his chest. Zenun stepped back as the Sith Apprentice he was battling began to charge. He used Force push on him to slow him down but the apprentice deflected the Force. Zenun then dodged the Sith's first attack as he spun around to the Sith's back and pierced him from behind. Zaalbar used his bowcaster from a distance wiping out the remaining Sith Apprentices. Once the skirmish was over, Neeux called out and said, "That was amazing! I love this place. Danger around every corner!"  
"Then why don't you stay here?" Zenun said jokingly.  
"Save your energy, Neeux. We still need to find Bastila." Jefro said. He turned to Mission and said, "Which way?"  
"She's right over here." Mission said. She led them over to a metal door and knocked. Bastila opened the door, with her yellow lightsaber drawn, cautiously. When she saw who it was she sheathed it and hugged Mission.  
"Mission, what happened? You were gone so long?" Bastila questioned.  
"I was locked up by those goons on the ground. These men let me out and said they could use your help." Mission said. Bastila looked to see who the men were and said to them, "I only know two. You and you." she said while pointing to Zenun and Jefro. The two looked at each other when Jefro asked, "You know us?"  
"Yes, we went to the Jedi Academy together on Dantooine." Bastila said.  
"Really?" Zenun asked.  
"Yes. Anyways, what do you need? Help with the outlawing? Those cursed Republican scrap hunters!" She said.  
"Yes well..." Jefro started when Bastila cut him off and said, "Don't say a word. I will help, wholeheartedly. As I'm sure Mission would too."  
"Yeah, sure. It'll be better then this rat dump." Mission said. Zenun whispered to Jefro, "Like a krayet dragon, huh?"  
"Well alright then. Let us go." Jefro said, ignoring Zenun's commit. As they started walking out, the rest of the group was ahead of Jefro and Bastila as Bastila asked, "You don't remember me, do you?"  
"No." Jefro responded.  
"Our quarters were right next to each others."  
"The Academy was years ago." Jefro said.  
"Only three." Bastila said.  
"May be. Change focus, you did not get outlawed but you fled. Why?" Jefro asked.  
"I noticed the Republics flaws so I went a-wall. The Republic doesn't even know where I'm at. I don't want to talk about it." she said.  
"Very well. Once we get back to Amarin we will talk." Jefro said. Bastila nodded as they caught up to the rest of the group. 


	6. SWO: Chapter 6

# Star Wars: Outlaws

The Knights stood around the command center table as they discussed the future of their cause.  
"What we need to do is strike the Sith where they least expect it." "Yes, but where?" Zenun asked Jefro.  
"Talos is a huge staging area for Sith Apprentices." Jefro suggested.  
"I agree. Although Revan will not think much of it being destroyed it will still cause him to be wary of us." Bastila added "Whatever just as long as we end the Sith." Neeux said.  
"I like this guy. Might be a little nuts but he fits my style." Mission added.  
"Great, two of them now." Zenun said to himself.  
"What!" Both Mission and Neeux said in unison.  
"Calm down. We strike tonight. Be ready and be prepared." Everyone agreed. As the Jedi left the room, Jefro, Zenun, and Bastila remained. Zenun stared at the old Jedi Code and insignia that was hung up on one of the walls and said, "Look at this: Emotion, Yet Peace; Ignorance, Yet Knowledge. This makes no sense."  
"It makes sense in terms of Force but in terms of the mind it does not. There should be changes for better understanding, I agree." Jefro said.  
"How about this: Emotion but always Peace; Ignorance but always Knowledge; Passion but always Serenity; Chaos but always Harmony; Death but always the Force." Bastila suggested.  
"I like it." Zenun said.  
"Same." Jefro added.  
"I'll make the necessary changes." Bastila said. The two Knights walked out of the room as Jefro spoke and said, "I'm going to go relax."  
"As you wish. I'll see to the scouts as soon as they return." Zenun answered before turning and leaving. Jefro walked to his quarters to rest.  
Neeux was in the Jedi training chamber practicing against droids. He side stepped and slashed one droid in half before countering and slashing another right behind him. He threw his saber towards one more as he used Force lightening on the last one. He caught his lightsaber as the final droid fell, smoke rising from it. Mission was leaning against a door and waited for him to finish before saying, "Some work there." Neeux turned around and said, "You could learn a thing or two." Mission stepped forward and said, "You doubt my abilities?"  
"You said it." Neeux said sarcastically.  
"Very well. Arm five more droids." Mission said. Neeux looked at her curiously before walking to a wall and pressed the button on it. Five more droids rose from their storage underground. Mission drew her blade and lunged forward, piercing one droid. A droid came from behind her and tried to attack but she quickly spun around and pierced it as well. She looked at the other three and Force pushed them into the wall before Force gripping one and slamming it down on the other two. When she was finished she turned, walked up to Neeux and got close as she said seductively, "You could learn a thing or two." before she brushed past him and strolled out of the chamber. Neeux stood there, looking out after her, confused, before leaving through another door.

Zenun was with the scouts that trickled in sporadically. He did not receive good news. None of the Knights were willing to join but instead joined Revan and Malek. He sent the scouts back to training to keep them busy. Most of them meditated. Zenun was waiting for Eyu to return which she did after a few minutes of waiting. She exited her starship and walked up to Zenun and said, "Master Zenun, Master Quinto has agreed to join. He is rounding up a large force of Jedi that lay under his command."  
"Marvelous. Good job, kid." Eyu smiled before doing the same as the other scouts. Codan walked up to Zenun and said, "So we going to war now?"  
"We are oh so close to it." Zenun said.

A few hours went by as Jefro was in his quarters sound asleep. His eyes could be seen moving rapidly under his eyelids. He was dreaming: 'On a dark and eerie planet stood only Jefro and another figure. Zenun and Bastila laid defeated but not dead beside him. Jefro stood ready as the figure turned around and said, "You have come here for nothing, Jedi."  
"You know nothing, Sith scum!" Jefro said angrily.  
"I know nothing? I know that you will die here and that it will all be in vain!" the figure said as lightening rained from the sky, racing towards Jefro... Jefro awoke from his dream and jumped up grabbing his chest. He looked around the room to realize that nothing happened and began to calm down. He raised his hand to his head as a knock came from his door.  
"Come in." He said. Bastila entered frantically and said, "I need to tell you something."  
"Sit down." Jefro said as he shifted in his bed to an upright position. Bastila sat down and said, "I went to sleep after I finished the Code and I just dreamt of me and a figure standing on a planet with you and Zenun dead, beside me."  
"You too?" Jefro asked concerned.  
"Yes?" Bastila said, shocked that Jefro too had the same dream. Jefro got up and said, "This is strange." while pondering what could be happening. Zenun rushed in and said, "Guys!"  
"You had a dream and we were dead, right?" Jefro asked quickly.  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Zenun asked. Jefro shook his head and said, "It seems that we three have a Force Bond." Neeux and Mission rushed in as Neeux said, "We just had the same dream! We were fighting on Endor and a Sith was battling us. Then the dream blacked out!" "Mission, you had the same dream?" Jefro asked even more concerned.  
"Yes!" Mission said, also concerned. Jefro walked towards a wall and punched it as Bastila stood up and said, "Jefro! What's wrong?"  
"It seems that all our fates are tied together. Us three have a Force Bond and you two have one as well. That is the highest level of Force understanding any Jedi can have between one another. It is extremely rare." Jefro explained.  
"So isn't that good?" Zenun asked.  
"Depends on what the fate leads to and for us it is most likely death." Jefro explained.  
"Can it be prevented?" Bastila asked.  
"Yes, but it is very hard to prevent the inevitable."  
"What about us?" Mission asked.  
"I do not know of yours. That's for you two to figure out. I do not share in your Bond." "It must have something to do with Revan." Neeux suggested.  
"Perhaps. You will have many more dreams to come, as will we. We can now understand each others thoughts, those connected to us that is. If you all will excuse me, I need to meditate upon this." Jefro said as he left the room quickly. Zenun looked as he left before turning to the rest and saying, "Its best we calm down. We should not fret. Do what you normally do and don't let this become a nuisance." He then left the room too. The others did the same.

Out in the forest was Jefro. He was meditating in complete solitude. The forest was completely quiet. He was focusing on moving a small rock and trying to balance it on a small leaf as well as trying to reconnect with the Force Bond. He noticed something peculiar. Senator Dellos was standing in front of him on the planet. He tried to reach out to her as she did back. She had a worried look on her face that turned to pain as a red lightsaber was pushed through her body. She fell to reveal a figure standing behind her as it said, "All will die." before the vision became foggy. Jefro snapped out of it, wondering why Senator Dellos was there. She had no connection to the Force to his knowledge. Jefro jumped up and hurried back to base. 


End file.
